


Пьета

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BB and his blondes, Character Study, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Стадии принятия неизбежного, растянутые на пятьдесят лет.
Relationships: Big Boss & The Boss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пьета

_ ОТРИЦАНИЕ _

_ 12 сентября 1964: - лет, - месяцев, 10 дней _

— Нет, — говорит он и устало трет лицо ладонями. — Нет, я уже говорил. Я не буду носить это звание.

— Почему?

— У меня уже есть позывной.

—  _ Снейк _ , — с нажимом говорит Зеро. — Биг Босс — это не только звание. Никто не может до него просто дослужиться. Это человек, который нужен остальным.

— Кому?

— Своей стране.

Он с сарказмом хмыкает.

— Своим людям.

— Людям? — со смешком переспрашивает он. — Это кому же, FOX? ЦРУ? На какой стороне я на этот раз?

— Людям, которые за тобой пойдут.

— Это уже не твое дело.

— И что ты сделаешь? Просто сбежишь?

— Что не так?

— Ты не сможешь это все так оставить.

Снейк фыркает.

— Не смогу?

— Ты же понимаешь, что твой долг…

— По своим долгам я уже расплатился с лихвой, — сухо перебивает его Снейк. — Еще на пару жизней хватит.

Зеро недовольно выдыхает.

— Думаешь, она бы этого хотела? — говорит он, и судя по досаде в голосе, это его последний аргумент.

Пауза затягивается.

— Не важно, — говорит, наконец, Снейк. — Это уже не имеет никакого значения. Ее все равно больше нет.

\---

— Так и не признался, сколько ему лет, — говорит она. — Сказал, что приврал в призывном пункте на год, но я думаю, ему еще меньше. Почти ребенок, я не могу взяться его учить.

— Я своими глазами видел, как твой  _ почти ребенок _ голыми руками прикончил взрослого мужчину в два раза больше размером. Это не просто сила, это стихия, которой нужно задать вектор, только ты сможешь это сделать.

— Пути назад не будет. Как я могу отобрать у него шанс на нормальную жизнь?

Он качает головой.

— Ты не хуже меня это знаешь. Рожденный войной не признает другой матери.

Она молчит какое-то время. Потом говорит:

— Может, я смогу научить его миру.

—  _ В старом доме новые окна рубить _ , — отвечает он по-русски. — Плохая примета.

— Вы, русские, и ваши приметы, — вздыхает она. — Они всегда об одном и том же.

Сорроу согласно кивает.

—  _ К смерти _ , — он снова говорит на русском.

—  _ К смерти _ , — повторяет она.

\---

_ ГНЕВ _

_ 4 ноября 1970: 6 лет, 2 месяца, 2 дня _

Зачем он это делает — непонятно. Наверняка, у него есть какой-то план, у Оцелота всегда есть какой-то план, но в какой план может входить проверка границ его терпения, он даже не может представить.

Они сидят спиной к спине, на разных сторонах кровати, одеваясь. Оцелот никогда не теряет времени, так что они уже успели обсудить часть деталей операции, но разговор опять сворачивает не туда.

— Нам нужна поддержка администрации Джонсона.

— Нет.

— Да, — с нажимом повторяет Оцелот. — Без них это все займет гораздо дольше.

— Я не буду работать с теми, кто послал ее на смерть.

Оцелот раздраженно выдыхает.

— Мы не сможем так работать вообще, — с досадой говорит он. — У всего есть свой срок давности.

— У этого нет.

— Это бессмыслица какая-то.

— Адам, — предостерегающе говорит он.

— То есть, нам всегда придется избегать любого, что как-то связано с ее смертью?

— Адам, — повторяет он с нажимом.

— Ты же понимаешь, — досада в голосе Оцелота сменяется недовольством, но он не замолкает. — Что ты сам ее и убил?

Дальше все происходит буквально за пару секунд — он стаскивает Оцелота за плечо с кровати, первым же ударом рассекает ему губу. Перед глазами мелькает растерянное лицо, второй замах тот пытается блокировать, но не успевает. Потом Оцелот опускает руки, и это взводит его еще больше: Снейк прижимает его коленом к полу и бьет, еще и еще раз, чувствует, как каждый удар отдается саднящей болью в незащищенной ладони. Брызги крови долетают до его собственного лица.

Он вдруг понимает, что если так продолжит, то убьет его. Оцелот не закрывается от ударов, не дает сдачи, он выглядит виноватым и самую малость испуганным. Это немного отрезвляет — если уж он в чем-то и уверен, так это в том, что Оцелот ничего не боится.

Снейк замирает с занесенным кулаком, и в тишине становится слышно его тяжелое дыхание и то, как Оцелот влажно сглатывает кровавую слюну. Через щеку видно, как он проверяет языком, все ли зубы на месте. Потом поднимает руку и вытирает кровь из-под носа, проверяет, на месте ли хрящ, переводит внимательный взгляд на его занесенный кулак с содранными костяшками, который слегка дрожит от перенапряжения.

— Ты держишь меня под рукой, потому что я единственное, что от нее осталось? — отсутствующим голосом спрашивает Оцелот, не глядя ему в глаза.

Ему внезапно становится так противно, что хочется сблевать. От себя, конечно же, только от себя.

— Нет, — сухо говорит он. — Конечно нет. Ты даже пальца ее не стоишь.

Он отпускает руку с плеча Оцелота, убирает колено с груди, поднимается на ноги. Сжимает-разжимает кулак, проверяя, все ли суставы целы, застегивает на ходу оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке.

— Джон, — голос у него за спиной просящий. — Джон,  _ пожалуйста _ .

Он не оборачивается, закрывает за собой дверь.

\---

Она проверяет тесты еще и еще раз, почти что с остервенением, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то причину, по которой можно запретить вылет. Есть, конечно, легкий путь — отменить операцию как технический глава проекта, у нее достаточно прав, чтобы это сделать, никто не посмеет ей перечить. Только вот она ей этого не простит, и этого вполне достаточно.

— Неужели тебе совсем не страшно?

— Каждому из нас страшно, — пожимает плечами она. — В этом нет ничего плохого. Страх — основной инструмент выживания, нужно лишь понять его и научиться им управлять.

— Но если что-то случится? Ты нужна здесь.

Она улыбается.

— Когда видел целый мир, как на ладони, то сам, как человек, отходишь на второй план.

— Для кого-то и один человек может быть целым миром.

— Ни один человек не стоит всего мира.

— Что если мир ничего не стоит без этого человека?

Она замолкает, ощущая, что сказала и без этого слишком много.

— Все будет в порядке, — мягко говорит Джой. — Я обязательно вернусь. Меня здесь ждут.

Стрейнжлав так сильно, так отчаянно хочется верить, что это о ней, но какое-то холодное пустое чувство внутри подсказывает, что она говорит о ком-то еще.

\---

_ ТОРГ _

_ 11 июля 1972: 7 лет, 10 месяцев, 9 дней _

Выглядит она отлично — макияж, прическа, свежее лицо, все та же идеальная фигура, ни капли не испорченная беременностью. Они ни разу не встречались с тех пор, как он послал к черту Зеро, и не смотря на все произошедшее, он понимает, что рад ее видеть, живое напоминание о прошлой жизни.

Она не извиняется, не объясняется — он этого и не ожидал, это же Ева, в конце концов. Он не доверяет ей ни на грамм, но этого и не требуется. Адам назвал это  _ взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством _ , но он сам все еще предпочитает слово _ союзник _ . Они не обходят неудобную тему стороной, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, обсуждают быстро и кратко, сухие факты, будто выдержки из рекогносцировки. В конце концов, именно это делает Еву врагом их врага.

Раньше он думал, что не стоит возвращать людей из прошлого в свою жизнь, одного разочарования вполне достаточно. Но может, Оцелот и прав — до тех пор, пока кто-то полезен, не стоит его списывать со счетов. Правда, выстраивать нужные рамки он так и не научился, поэтому нормальный разговор снова съезжает на то, что ему обсуждать совсем не хочется.

Иногда кажется, что хочется, но он снова убеждается, что это плохая идея. Все равно никто его не поймет.

Еве стоило бы считать намек, но она его игнорирует, продолжает:

— Она говорила мне об этом тогда, в Грозном, но я не восприняла всерьез — думала, меня это никогда не коснется. Но она была права — она всегда в конце оказывается права.

— В чем?

— В том, что нет ничего хуже беспомощности. И нет никого беспомощнее женщины, у которой отнимают ребенка.

Он раздраженно выдыхает.

— Это не дети, Ева. Это даже не люди. Лабораторный эксперимент.

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, — с досадой говорит она.

— Что я должен услышать?

— Что ты делаешь не то, чего она бы хотела.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, чего она хотела?

— Ты никогда не почувствуешь этой беспомощности. Поэтому не поймешь.

Снейк вздыхает.

— Ты обманщица, Ева, — говорит он, не в обиду — это просто факт. — И на этот раз ты умудрилась обмануть даже саму себя.

— Нет, — качает она головой. — Если кто здесь и обманывает сам себя, так это только ты.

\---

— Дэвид, — говорит она и протягивает ладонь. — Спасибо. Я это ценю.

Зеро кивает, с радостью жмет ее руку.

— Но у меня будет еще одна просьба.

— Конечно.

— Ты должен за ним присмотреть. Я могу надеяться только на тебя.

— Босс, при всем уважении. — Зеро улыбается и разводит руками. — Я не думаю, что за кем-то, кого обучили вы, нужен присмотр. Так что я бы бросил все усилия на поддержку вашей миссии, в конце концов, с Советами сейчас напряженная ситуация.

— Нет, — качает головой она. — Мне ничего не нужно. Со мной будут Кобры, но что бы ни случилось, рано или поздно он придет за мной.

Она делает паузу, будто бы решаясь на что-то.

— А я не смогу прийти за ним, — заканчивает она, и в голосе слышится горечь.

\---

_ ДЕПРЕССИЯ _

_ 5 января 1975: 10 лет, 4 месяца, 1 день _

Каз поднимает руку и разглаживает пальцами глубокую морщину у него между бровей, придающую ему угрюмый вид.

— Непривычно тебя видеть без банданы, — объясняется он, тут же убирая руку, наткнувшись на его цепкий внимательный взгляд.

— Привыкай, — пожимает он плечами и поворачивается в сторону океана, опираясь на поручни платформы.

Ощущается и правда немного странно, будто чего-то не хватает, будто он что-то забыл. Ему становится тоскливо, но он чувствует плечом плечо Каза, когда тот опирается о поручень рядом с ним, и тоска сменяется спокойствием.

— Знаешь, раньше я был готов умереть в любой момент, — внезапно говорит он.

Он никогда в этом никому не признавался, держал только в себе последние десять лет. Но что-то заставляет Снейка сказать именно ему, именно сейчас. Каз не отвечает, дает ему время подумать и продолжить — или промолчать.

Он его хорошо понимает. Такого давно не было.

Может, не было вообще.

— Когда живешь только прошлым, смерть кажется скорее избавлением, — все-таки продолжает он. — С каждым годом становится все сложнее это отпустить, потому что кажется, будто бы ты это прошлое предаешь.

Он делает еще одну паузу.

— На самом деле это оно тебя предает, не давая жить дальше.

Он глубоко вдыхает. Солоноватый морской воздух щиплет носоглотку.

— Но теперь, когда у нас есть будущее, смерти придется подождать.

— Для меня честь делить с тобой одно будущее, Босс, — говорит Каз, и по нему видно, что это не совсем то, что он хотел сказать.

— Я рад, что ты со мной, Каз, — честно признается он сам.

Ему кажется, что ледяные пальцы, мертвой хваткой давящие ему на плечи, чуть разжимаются, позволяя свободнее дышать.

Рука на его затылке теплая.

\---

— Почему вы не взяли его с собой?

Она ожидала этого вопроса, безо всяких сомнений паранойя Волгина не удовлетворилась бы ее наспех придуманным объяснением.

— Он недостаточно подготовлен.

—- Вы же сказали, что сами его обучали.

— Обучение не было закончено.

— Ха! Грош цена тому обучению, которое не учит разбираться самостоятельно.

Она не отвечает.

— А может, наоборот? — чуть насмешливо говорит Волгин, но взгляд у него тяжелый, угрожающий. — Может, вы обучили его слишком хорошо?

— Это единственное, на что я могу надеяться, — честно отвечает она.

\---

_ ПРИНЯТИЕ _

_ 2 cентября 2014: 50 лет, - месяцев, - дней _

Он ожидал увидеть на этом лице злость, ненависть, хотя бы отвращение. На лице у Солида только чудовищная, ни с чем не сравнимая усталость, может, самую малость подозрительное ожидание.

Ничего удивительного, это же  _ не его _ лицо. Это вообще не он.

Ему должно быть едва за сорок, но выглядит он таким же стариком. Неудивительно, все планы Патриотов запихнуть хвост змеи в ее собственную глотку никогда не отличались особым изяществом.

Сам он, кажется, прожил целую сотню жизней. Вряд ли он выдержит еще одну.

То, что должно было стать их последней схваткой, становится просто разговором. Может, давно стоило так сделать.

Он бы никогда не подумал, что именно тот, кто будет полностью расходиться с ним во всем, поймет его лучше всех.

— Тогда, в Занзибарлэнде, — говорит Снейк и затягивается. — Ты был прав.

— В чем?

— Во всем. Жизнь стоит того, чтобы жить.

— Ты тоже оказался прав, — после паузы говорит Солид. — Кошмары, они никогда не уходят.

— Никогда, — эхом отзывается он.

— А ты сам никогда не уходишь с поля битвы.

— Никогда, — еще раз повторяет он. — Но ты должен остаться там в одиночестве.

Солид кивает. Они молча курят. Он растирает в пальцах хрупкий лепесток птицемлечника.

— Если ты смог сделать все как нужно, значит, в какой-то момент мог и я?

Он делает паузу, разглядывая его — свое — лицо.

— Нет, — отрицательно кивает он на свои же слова. — Не мог. Потому что ты не я.

Еще пауза.

— Спасибо за службу, солдат, — говорит он и отдает честь. — Она бы тобой гордилась.

Солид прикладывает пальцы к виску в ответном салюте. 

\---

Когда срок его отсутствия переваливает за неделю, она не может найти себе места. Может, она все-таки его переоценила, это жесткий экзамен по выживанию. Жесткий, но выполнимый — для кого-то из Кобр, поправляет она себя, но он еще не Кобра, далеко не. Фиар предлагает свою помощь в поиске, трупный запах легко различить, скалится он. Она осаживает его одним взглядом.

Он возвращается на десятый день, исхудавший, грязный, с содранными ногтями, с распухшей вывихнутой лодыжкой и рваной раной на боку, которая уже начала нагнаиваться.

Она не должна выражать никаких эмоций — прохождение этого этапа должно быть самим собой разумеющимся, будто меньшего от него никто и не ждал. Потом думает, может, он все-таки заслужил похвалу, но отбрасывает и эту мысль — нет, все это не подходит.

— Джек, — говорит она и берет его лицо в ладони. — Хорошо, что ты вернулся. 


End file.
